A Shattered Disaster
by CryChick12345
Summary: After a deadly battle on his own and returning to Camp Half Blood, Nico is shattered. It's all mixed up in his head, his memories; the images, the sights, the smells, the sounds. All his memories are out of order and he needs to fix it. Though he doesn't remember everything and it's not put together one thing never changes; he is completely and utterly in love with Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After a deadly battle on his own and returning to Camp Half Blood, Nico is shattered. It's all mixed up in his head, his memories; the images, the sights, the smells, the sounds. All his memories are out of order and he needs to fix it. Though he doesn't remember everything and it's not put together one thing never changes; he is completely and utterly in love with Percy Jackson.**

**Rating: M (Cursing, violence, and sexual themes)**

**Pairing: Percy and Nico **

* * *

**A/N: Hello there everyone! I am about to finish one of my fan fictions so I decided to go ahead and start a new one! I don't know if I will continue this or not. I might, depending on what you all think. I usually don't do a Percy Jackson fan fiction that takes place in the actually Percy Jackson universe. Normally I write one that takes place in like a normal universe where they are not demigods, but I thought this would be a nice change of pace. Oh and this fan fiction is from Nico's point of view so...yeah, just thought I would mention that. So thank you all for reading and let's get on to the story! (Please leave a comment after you read and tell me if you want me to continue) **

* * *

**A Shattered Disaster****  
Chapter 1: If You Could Be Mine **

_"Would you like some dinner?" The girl before me said, her voice soft and tender._

_There was a moment of silence as I looked back and forth between the girl and the teenage boy standing beside me. He looked around nervously, as though the world might end if he tried to eat anything. From the glare in his eyes I could tell he didn't have much of an appetite. With a wave of a flowing hand a picnic appeared beside the fire. There were plates and plates of food stacked up upon the ground; roast beef, carrots, bread, baked potatoes, green beans, and much more. The smell of the homemade meal caused a flurry of contentment to swirl through my stomach, overtaking the sense of hunger and longing._

_A churning of happiness flooded my stomach as I watched the small smile curve on the boy's face as desperate hunger locked on his features. I knew his name. I had to, but I couldn't place it. That bothered me for a moment before the terror was swum away by the low rumble of contentment coming from the oversized hellhound behind me, who now held a huge dog biscuit between its teeth, beginning to tear the treat to shreds. _

_The boy sat beside me quickly, his shoulder brushing my own as he flopped down. I fought to keep the smile from forcing its way onto my lips. That fluttering in my stomach was consuming, although I knew I couldn't succumb to it. It was impossible. I bent over slowly picking up my plate, watching out of the corner of my eyes as the boy mimicked my very actions. It was odd- knowing that he could make me feel this way, but I didn't even know his name. He picked up his fork before shoveling the utensil into a pile of carrots. Suddenly, a thoughtful look shadowed his face. Before I had a chance to ask he scraped part of his meal into the flames, an action that I could tell was on impulse. _

_"For the gods," He said with a breezy smile. Before I could prevent it a smile occupied my lips as well. He had that effect on me- Percy sure did. Wait...…Percy? _

* * *

Everything was disoriented. When I awoke a snippy breeze connected with my skin, automatically causing goose bumps to etch up on my pastel flesh. I took a deep, labored breath as though I had just come up from a long swim- air forcing into my lungs, bring life back to me. There was a blinding flash as I tried to focus in on my surroundings. It was the same experience as waking up in the morning only to find the area outside you bedroom window shinning with glistening, white snow. I'm sure everyone has had that moment- the bright sense of sudden color blinding you through the hazy unawareness. Blinking rapidly I titled my head to the side, smacking my dry, cracked lips. The side of my face that was now detected from the pillow was washed with chilly, morning air, causing me to immediately roll back over. This simple action brought a stinging surge of pain etching through my form, elaborating from the small of my back. I'm not sure why this was so, but I didn't really care at that moment. Something else caught my eye from across the room.

My eyes narrowed at the boy, taking in the breathtaking sight of him. His face was innocent as he propped himself up on the arm of his chair. Through his blissful sleep his mouth was open slightly, breath washing between full lips as his chest moved softly. Ashen black hair draped across his forehead in a mop, barely marking down below his eyebrows. The dark locks contrasted with his fine, clear skin as he shifted lightly in his sleep, causing his hair to flow the opposite way in a seamless manner. I couldn't help but stare through partly lidded eyes. He made me smile without even being awake- that was a first for anyone I believe. Although I knew it was impolite to awake someone from there slumber I craved attention, not caring if I would seem like an attention whore. I think I am entitled to some fame for a while. Beside, I don't know where I am, who I am, or what the hell I am doing here. If anyone disagreed with my claim they could shove it.

I coughed loudly before slamming my feet down on the end of the bed, causing a thumping noise, hoping that he was a light sleeper. I watched him intently as dark, thick lashes coasted open, exposing bright, oceanic eyes that took my breath away. He sat up in a groggy manner, similar to the way I had acted, before automatically focusing his eyes on me, mouth forming an o.

"N-Nico?" He stammered in a surprised manner. I narrowed my eyes before sighing, expecting that very reaction. I knew he wouldn't be glad to see me. I closed my eyes for a moment, allowing the sudden throbbing to explode in my head, echoing through the silence. I didn't know what had caused the sudden pain, but there it was. Clenching my teeth tightly I allowed a hiss to form between my lips. Through the pain I opened my eyes once more, surprised to see that the boy was now standing beside my bed, ducking over me in a manner that had faint traces of protection.

"Hi...," He said with a breezy smile. That smile sent a spiral of joy through me, but at the same time it caused me to cringe inwards. Forbidden pleasure was all that was supplied to me by that lopsided grin. I loved that grin. It was something that I had secretly desired- to be the one to paint that beautiful, perfect smile on to his face, give him a reason to look so cheerful, however, I have no idea why. It's so strange- knowing myself without really knowing myself. Having involuntary instincts and not understanding how I developed such a method of doing these things. Like my body had a preset coding and I am forced to follow suit. I frowned to myself, wondering what else I was missing.

"Nico...," Percy, I guess, trailed off as he looked at me, confusion swimming in those amazing eyes. The breath hung in my throat as he trailed two warm fingers underneath my neck, forcing my face upwards. A shiver coursed throughout my form, rocking me to the very core. Just feeling his hands on me, touching me, cascading me, trailing over my flesh, was like a shockwave, running through me as though it could bring the dead back to life.

"W-who...," I started before jerking backwards, not realizing why my voice cracked, not comprehending the strain in my throat. It was a new sensation, similar to waking up, and I wasn't prepared for it. I coasted my tongue through my mouth, coating my throat in saliva, before continuing, "Who a-are you?"

I watched as a sudden darkness overtook the boy before me- a cloud of thunder rumbling drearily around him. He squinted up his eyes before shaking his head, light, soft hair bounce around his face only to fall back into place as though it was molded so, "Come on, Nico! It's me! Percy! I've known you since you were ten. I- I was here with you and your sister. I brought you and Bianca to camp Half-Blood. This isn't a funny joke, pretending not to know me!"

Camp Half-Blood? My sister? It all cluttered in my mind. Grabbing the side of the bed I shivered, fingers digging deeper and deeper into the fabric. I looked at him, fear flashing in my face, which I quickly squashed. I wasn't going to show weakness. I wasn't going to show him what was going on inside me, no matter who he was.

I looked at him, mouth set in a hard line and eyes focusing on him intently, "I don't remember. I don't remember any of that or who you are.

It was my own blatantly spoken words that set off a spark. A hurricane of emotions exploded inside me at once; fear, pain, confusion, anger, longing, desperation, and, most of all, I felt lost. The loud, piercing beat inside my head increase, pounding like a kick drum, pulsing in an erratic pattern. Everything was a cluttered mess inside my mind, almost as though all this information was shoved into my brain, but there wasn't enough room for it. It was all pushed into a confided area, not giving me space to sort through the thoughts and put everything in order. I bit down starkly before shaking my head, teeth grinding and fingernails sinking harshly into my palm. I hated feeling so out of place, out of the ordinary, although it seemed like this was a reoccurring experience. I didn't fit in anywhere- I knew that in my gut, even when everything else was unclear. Percy looked down at me with a dark, seething heat that left me swaddled in a feeling of discomfort and unworthiness, like a small child being scolded. Wringing his hands in an aspirated manner, Percy strides across the room away from me and I had half a mind to call him back. Through his antagonism and unbelieving I could still see concern in Percy's eyes, in the way he moved, like he was being pulled away and was fighting the current. Holding tightly to the bed I propelled myself forward, trying my best to be forced into a sitting position. A name began to roll from my tongue before I quickly silenced myself, clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth, hoping to coax the word out. I rocked slightly forward before trying once more, "Percy, I-," It was in that moment that the sentence caught in my throat.

A pain spread through my chest and back as I moved, clamming me up. I clenched my hands tightly as a strangled gasp escaped my lips. There was a moment where I felt as though the world was slowing down around me; Percy cried out as he realized something was wrong, he rushed forward, my back struck the bed as I collapsed, Percy held onto me tightly and tried to get me to respond. In a state of hazy, unsure consciousness the world slowly beginning to fade and I felt Percy touch me softly- one had traveling up my side in a tender manner as he shook me, the other hand cupping my cheek, thumb brushing lightly across my pale lips. I listen to him repeat my name as though it was a silent code, "Nico, Nico, Nico…"

The beautiful, whispery words of the angelic boy before me droned away as I fell back and the world went black.

* * *

_Shifting in the cold, winter air, kicking a tuff of snow with my boot, I stared mystified at the boy in front of me, eyes shimmering with enchantment as I gazed at him. He held out the bronze sword, clutching the leather strap hilt tightly, explain how the sword somehow turned from a pen when it was uncapped. He smiled at me brightly as though this was something that completely engrossed him. Rocking lightly on my heels I watched him speak, moving fluently as though the weapon was actually an extension of his body._

_"Cool! Does it ever run out of ink?" I exclaimed before I could prevent it. He gave a small snort as though he found my question amusing before smiling back at me._

_"Um, well, I don't actually write with it. " He muttered with a shrug as those sea green eyes shimmered. I once again shifted awkwardly before reeling back slightly, looking at the ground as a smile gripped my lips._

_"Are you really the son of Poseidon?"_

_"Well, yeah. "_

_"Can you surf really well, then?" I knew that was a stupid question, but it was just something I asked for fun. It could have been possible. Percy looked down at me before glancing over at Grover, who I could tell was trying not to laugh. _

_"Jeez, Nico, " Percy said, cheeks growing red from the cold as he clutched Riptide protectively. "I've never really tried. "_

_I went on asking question after question, not caring if I rambled or not. Talking to Percy just gave me that warm, bubbly feeling in my stomach and I just wanted to keep that. So, I asked what ever came to my mind; Did he fight a lot with Thalia, since she was a daughter of Zeus or if Annabeth's mother was Athena the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better that to fall off a cliff? The first one he didn't answer. As for the second one, he grinded his teeth and I concluded that I needed to leave that subject alone. My next question was one that was killing me; Was Annabeth his girlfriend? I watched him as a look of irritation over took his features and pain flooded his eyes. Everything that he did showed me the way he felt- they weren't, but he wanted to be. At that moment my heart sunk. Of course he liked her. Who wouldn't like a girl who was brave enough to jump on a monster's back? Swallowing hard I once again tried to smile, hoping to keep up the conversation with Percy. _

_"Percy Jackson!" A voice sputtered suddenly. Quickly the boy turned from me, losing interest completely. In fact he looked slightly pleased to be away from me. Of course he did. I wasn't Annabeth Chase.  
_

* * *

When I came through once more I felt as though I had been sleeping a thousand years. My senses weren't as dull this time around, but my eyes still stung from my awakening and my lips were once again cracked and dry. I shifted uncomfortably as another surge of pain erupted through my body, although this time it wasn't as intense. I sniffled quietly before peeling my eyes open. My head was looped to the right, facing the wall. Immediately my stomach twisted, realizing that Percy wasn't there any longer. Of course he wasn't. I was no Annabeth Chase. I didn't understand why I was so angry with this girl, but on impulse that name sent bile rising in my throat. Every part of me was confused. I didn't understand anything about what was going on or how I got here or who these people were. I felt emotions towards them: love, hate, attachment, jealously, but I don't know where it all comes from.

I closed my eyes with a sigh. Those few flashes of memories shed some light on what was going on, but not enough. I tried to prop my head up before quickly laying back down, not wanting to deal with the pounding in my head that was quickly flaring up again. With nothing more to do and no one to talk to I decided something then and there: I needed to figure everything out. Mentally I made a list of everything I knew so far: My name is Nico di Angelo. I know a boy named Percy Jackson who, apparently, brought me to a place called Camp Half-Blood. I have an older sister named Bianca. This has something to do with swords and monsters and fighting? That can't be possible, can it? There is no such thing as monsters. Shaking my head quickly I moved on, not even trying to decipher that. Annabeth Chase is some girl. Percy Jackson loves Annabeth Chase. Finally, I am completely lost and I have no idea how it all happened.

Breathing in deeply I bit my lower lip. I didn't understand any of this.

I jolted upwards as footsteps approached the bed quickly. Terrified of what might be coming I rolled over and snapped my eyes shut, trying my best to control my breathing and pretend to be asleep. As they moved closer I could identify what the two voices were saying.

"Chiron, something is wrong here," A girl's voice mumbled weakly, "He should have woken up days ago. Something is _wrong._ The way I see it, Nico is either pulling some sort of trick or he has lost it. Percy said that Nico didn't know what was going on or where he was so maybe..."

"Annabeth, please." A gruff voice whispered. Chiron. "I want to talk to the boy first. We don't even know what happened to him. Anything could be wrong with him. Demigods are prone to injury during battle, so it's possible that is all that is going on. Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions over his motives."

There was a indescribable grumble from the girl as the two approached. Listening intently I made a decision at that moment; run. It was a simple plan, but there could have been extreme consequences. The way there were speaking, as though I had done something wrong, sent a cold chill down my spine. Being presented with the unknown fueled my terror, allowing me to feel trapped and unguarded. Being in a strange foreign place could have been dire, but not knowing these people or what they could do is even worse. I waited a moment, not wanting to move to soon, before jumping up to a sitting position and darting away from the bed. Automatically the pain in my back spread, causing a struggle for me to move. Before I could get half way across the room I was pinned to the wall, a dagger held to my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's taken me a long time to get a new chapter posted and I am sorry about that. I'll probably update this fan fiction every ten day or so. Just thought I would give you a heads up on that incase I take a while and you all believe I've given up on this fan fiction. I promise I haven't it just takes me awhile to get chapters posted. Anyways, thank you all for reading. I loved reading the reviews on the first chapter and I was surprised that a few people actually like it. Thank you all so, so, so, so much for that and I really appreciate you all reading, commenting, and following this fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**A Shattered Disaster **  
**Chapter 2: Scars and Stitches**

* * *

A deep raspy breath came bounding from my body as the girl slammed into me, her warm form colliding with my own chest and forcing me back. The chilly dagger blade slide seamlessly across my throat, warm blood threatening to pour beyond my skin with each moment she pressed harder. I waited- waiting for the dark embrace of death as she brought the knife downwards, breaking the slim barrier between us and taking my life. Staring up at the girl I was taken aback, watching as this beautiful creature attacked me- icy, cold eyes boarding into my own dark orbs from beyond a beautiful heart shaped face with long trails of golden locks cascading down her face, falling out of the tightly formed ponytail secured at the back of her head. Without a moment's warning this exotic form became a creature of nightmares as a hellish look over took her face- anger, pain, hatred, worry, and agony twisting on her face in a wave of jumbled emotions. A second passed between us before she was jerked back, flowing away from me in a fluent motion. Relief strangled my body as I gasped for the sweet, stuffy air which came bounding down my throat, entering my lungs and breathing life back into me. It was an amazing sensation- a miracle of life in a moment of impending death. Groping backwards I struggled to reach the wall, wanting to put as much distance between myself and the other, hoping another attack was not going to follow suit with this one. An ach filled my chest as I looked back at the girl, pure hatred and yearning for blood swimming across her face as she glowered at me. My heart beat like a kick drum as I watched the climactic battle between her and Chiron, the scruffy man doing his best to restrain her.

"Annabeth! Annabeth, stop!" The voice, cynical yet commanding, called as Chiron groped for her wrists, dragging Annabeth back from me. I focused on her and her alone, not ready to turn my back once more. I couldn't afford another attack. Pain bombarded my head, beating and battering to the point of convulsion. I wanted to collapse on the floor, letting the girl pick at me like the vulture she was, breaking me. I didn't want it to happen, but with my body failing me and heart running away; I knew I wouldn't last long, not with all this adrenaline pumping.

Stepping further back from the scene I watched it unfolded like the plot of a story. Annabeth groped out of Chiron's grasp, desperate to free. Despite my attention being averted towards Annabeth something else caught my eye. Looking Chiron up and down a whimper escaped my throat, cracking midway through and fading off into an unheard sound. It wasn't possible. It wasn't possible! Looking at Chiron I saw a wise man with a scruffy, brown beard and watchful eyes, but from that point on it was completely different story. He didn't have legs. He was half horse. Half fucking horse. My back collided with the wall, eyes boggling as I groped my hands outwards, needing support before I collapsed in surprise and disorientation. It wasn't fucking possible!

Chiron grasped Annabeth's shoulders, trying his best to calm her. The girl stole glances at me, eyes glowering with an intense rage. Chiron bent down beside Annabeth awkwardly, kneeling like a horse would (considering he was half horse). I reeled back just watching this. It wasn't that this action scared me or was strange- it was just unusual for me to see. Chiron whispered harshly in Annabeth's ear, tenderly leading the girl away while chattering quickly. I watched them drifted away from me, knowing that they would be back just as quickly. In that split second I made a decision, eyeing the open doorway with hungry, longing eyes. I could run. Or I could try at the least. Considering my condition I wouldn't get very far. Propping myself up on the wall I struggled to breath, my chest constricting like a snake clutching it's prey, squeezing out the poor creature's life force. Hands curled against the wall, fingernails sinking into my palm, needing something to hold onto and keep me grounded. The room felt pressurized, like all the air was pushing down on me, crushing me and forcing my breath out of my lungs in a harsh, death grip.

Trying my best to catch my breath, looking on with a feeling of overwhelming confusion and uncertainty, I waited as Annabeth and Chiron wavered back over, the girl's face now facing the ground as though she had been told that impending doom was coming.

Clenching my hands together in front of me, wringing my arms nervously, I eyed Annabeth with weary uncertainty. I was terrified that the girl would suddenly change her mind, deifying Chiron's orders and come at me for the final kill. They both approached, eyes glancing between each other as though they were trying to work out a plan without communicating. Seconds passed; Chiron standing before me, Annabeth rocking back and forth on her heels, and me grinding my teeth into the silence. It was an odd moment that I didn't know how to deal with. Breathing through my nose I tried to calm my nerves once more, not daring to catch a glimpse of either of them. Eyes plastered to the floor I listened to what happened above me, the scene taking a surprising turn in a matter of milliseconds.

"Annabeth, would you mind going outside for a few moments? Just so I and Nico can talk in private." A growl escaped Annabeth's lips as Chiron spoke, almost as though she was trying to rebuttal his orders without uttering a single word. Chiron turned on her, eyes daring her to do more than what he said. Shrinking down, Annabeth took for the retreat, heading across the room briskly. The door clattered behind her as she slammed it closed. My heart beat in sync with her footsteps as I prayed she would just disappear, never to be seen again. At least I didn't want to see her again.

Without bothering for my consent, Chiron moved forward, motioning for me to follow. I was about to protest, words of defiance pouring from my throat and pooling on the tip of my tongue, not daring to move passed my lips. My feet moved before my mind even computed what was happening, dragging me forward in a strange dance. Collapsing to the bed I lay back slightly, the burning pain now moving from my head to my back. Chiron gazed down at me, watching as a bitter sting etched up my back, consuming me in a whirlwind of burning, blinding agony. It hurt like hell, but I powered through, trying my best to focus on the man before me, even though terror stabbed my heart as I sat before this creature. Even though I knew "creature" wasn't a proper term, I wouldn't dare call him a man. He was more beast than human anyways.

"Nico di Angelo, welcome back to Camp Half-Blood, although I wish it was under better circumstances," Chiron paused automatically when he realized a sheen of confusion flushed my face. Although he noted my discomfort he didn't address it, almost as though he was saving it as a topic for later, "I know you don't remember me in the least, but I hope you will hear me out before jump to conclusions."

We both fell into a struggling silence as I rolled the words of Chiron around in my head, understanding some of what he said, but not entirely knowing everything that he described. Without warning a burning pit of anger spun in my stomach, overtaking all the other emotions that occupied my body.

I surged to my feet, nearly toppling over the bed as I moved towards the man, "Tell me what's going on!"

The demand wrung throughout the room with a edge of bitterness that I didn't intend to force into my words. Chiron recoiled slightly, not expecting my cry. I watched him, waiting to see if he would meet my request.

"If you want the truth, then so be it," Chiron responded almost instantly, "Nico di Angelo, you're a demigod, a child of an Olympian- Hades to be correct. You're part of a world that is hidden from that natural human world. A world with monsters, hero's, and the Greek gods that you learned about in school- they are all real. And you're one of them."

"It's not true!" I cried, my mouth moving a mile a minute, not really listening to my words as I let them flow forth, unfiltered and unrevised. I automatically rebutted the idea of demigods and magic. "It's not true! There is no such thing as monsters! There are no demigods!"

"Really? Then explain this, all of this." Chiron interjected, motioning towards the room around him and even towards himself. I knew he was calling me out, wanting me to try to explain why this happened or how they did this.

"I- I don't know!" I cried, my hands slamming down at my sides. Chiron faced me, eyes showing that he understood what was happening, what I was going through. It was like he was peering through me, reading over my thoughts, my fears, my hatred. Leaning back on the bed I gave a groan, trying my best to take the edge off the spiral of pain that roped through my back. I felt the pressure flooding down on me, bring upon a surge of terror. I looked at him with fear now showing on my face, exposing what I was truly going through, "What am I supposed to do!? How do I fix this!? How do I remember?"

"I have an idea, but I want you to know that this idea will probably go against everything you want to do." Chiron raised an eyebrow curiously, waiting for my reaction.

"I don't care! Just help me!" I retched forward, coughing harshly as the dryness in my throat increased, breaking off my words. "If this is true I have to remember! I don't know anything about myself, who I really am, what I am! I don't understand any of this!

"Nico, listen to me, what happened to you took away your memory, but…"

"What happened to me?! I don't remember! I don't know what you're talking about! How did I lose my memory! Tell me! I'm not weak! I'm a boy- no, a man! I can stand on my own! It won't destroy me if I know what happened!" I looked at Chiron with pain in my eyes, burning in my heart and through my mind. I could handle this. I had to know what happened to me, how this happened, how I became...shattered.

"Nico, I don't know if…" Chiron started once more.

"Tell me!" I roared my throat cracking as it couldn't support that loud of a volume.

Turning his head downward, shaking back and forth slightly Chiron finally looked at me, "If that's what you desire. You were found just outside the barriers to camp. I wasn't there at the time so I can't give a accurate description of what happened, but from what other's say you were unconscious, laying face down and barely breathing. The gash on you head is most likely what caused you to lose your memories. You need several stitches- stitches and ambrosia. Do you remember what ambrosia is?"

"Food of the gods, heals most wounds and regenerates strength. " The words dripped from my lips before I could stop them or even decipher what I was saying. Chiron looked substantially surprised at my definition, but nodded his approval.

"There were also some minor wounds, but nothing that-"

"How do I fix this?" I cut Chiron off once more and babbled on, "How do I get my memory back? What will it take?"

Chiron looked at me with sympathy, "There is a possibility that you will not retrieve your memories. Or they could reoccur randomly or one at a time. It just depends. There is a theory that I am hope you will agree to, however. "

"What theory?!" I said almost instantly.

"We were hoping that by allowing you to interact with people that you knew prior to the….incident, then you may be able to regain your memories or, at the least, some of them." Chiron explained, but his voice wavered towards the conclusion of his explanation, "I have doubtful hopes that this will help, but if you are willing to try."

"I'll try anything." I replied quickly, knowing that I truly would do anything to remember what had happened to me, to remember my past, and , whether I wanted to admit it or not, to remember Percy Jackson.

"Very well," Chiron looked down as though I had just set myself up for a impossible mission, "Well, start tomorrow. Right now, I believe you should get some rest. You seem tired."

Looking down at my hands, I allowed millions of thoughts to swirl through my mind, questions buzzing in my head; what happened to me, what was my life like before now, why do I care so much about Percy Jackson? Running my fingers through my hair, I let out a strangled breath, holding tightly to my own locks before pulling. My mind was jerked back to a state of reality as I heard the door slam, Chiron's footsteps fading as he left me be, almost undetected. Shaking my head, I leaned back on the bed, staring off into space. I didn't feel like sleeping. I had too much to worry about, too much to consider, to think about, to question. Despite my best efforts, with my aching mind and overwhelming sense of new information, all my energy faded, forcing me to be drug into a silent sleep. My eyes began to snap close, leaving me falling, falling, and falling.

* * *

"_As for my brothers," The loud, regal voice boomed through out the wide room, swirling around me, "we are thankful"- the voice broke off once more as the commander cleared his throat- "erm, thankful for the aid of Hades." _

_The man beside me, sitting smugly on the stone chair, tilted his head upwards graciously. I looked at him for a moment, observing his looks, his movement, the way his sat, the way he smiled, and most of all, his eyes. My own eyes. After a moment of his gloating, he turned down to me, smile proudly before patting me on the shoulder. At that moment a swirling, content feeling flooded my heart, leaving me feeling warm inside._

_For once I actually felt...wanted_.

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat, my chest constricting like before, my heart pounding like a crackle of thunder. Perspiration dripped from my hair, dropping down over my face in tiny orbs. The sheets clung to my body like a second skin. Funny- I don't even remember placing the sheet over me. Kicking the fabric away from me, not liking the sticky, nasty feeling that came along with the blanket, I rolled over, sitting up and placing my hand over my chest. I waited for the beating to dim back to normal, but, to my surprise, it didn't. The anxiety of everything was tearing me apart, stress building in my body. Holding on tightly to the bed sheets I couldn't stop thinking about the memory that had flashed over me moments ago. There was no denying it now.

"I'm a demigod." I whispered hoarsely under my breath.

"Of course you are," A voice echoed lightly through the room. I flip over wildly, not expecting the reply. My eyes flooded through out the room, working faster than my mind. That voice sounded so familiar, yet so distant. I let out a grumbled whimper as I caught sight of the figure beside the door, lingering aimlessly. My mind connected her face with a memory automatically and my heart stopped.

"B-Bianca?" I struggled the words out, knowing without a doubt that there was no denying who the girl was, "That's impossible. You're dead! Aren't you..."


End file.
